Perry Hejter i Czarny Zamsz
by Pomylona
Summary: Perry Hejter był zwyczajnym dzieckiem walczącym o każdy dzień swego życia. Nigdy nawet nie pomyślał kim może być naprawdę... Czyli w skrócie, bardzo głupia parodia Harrego Pottera w zupełnie innym wydaniu!
1. Chapter 1

_**Perry Hejter i Czarny Zamsz - Prolog**_

Życie Perrego Hejtera nie było proste. Gdy był niemowlakiem zabito mu rodziców, gdy był szczeniakiem jakiś wielki pies go obszczał a kiedy wreszcie nastąpiły go jego piąte urodziny to wujostwo pozwoliło mu zamieszkać w składziku zamiast budzie po Burku. To właśnie wtedy, aby uczcić to niesamowite zdarzenie, kuzyn wcisnął mu po raz pierwszy twarz do klozetu z czystą miłością w sercu!  
Właściwie Perry zawsze był inny od swoich rówieśników. Miał niewidzialną brew nad swoimi dwoma brwiami, przechodzącą niemalże przez całe czoło. Chociaż chłopiec nie był tego świadomy, był to skutek uboczny czaru okrutnego czarnoksiężnika Czarnego Zamsza. Ten nieczuły mag chciał go zamordować światłem zielonego smrodu, zwanego "Amana Skarpetkawa" jak to też czynił wielu innych domach, doprowadzając do tragedii rodzinnych i skażenia środowiska. Niestety, Czarny Zamsz akurat dostał ataku alergii na swój zamsz i trafił tylko jego rodziców i... siebie, bo wystraszył się własnego odbicia w lustrze. Cóż. Peszek.  
Niemniej Hejter nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Myślał od zawsze, że jest zupełnie normalnym dzieciakiem który, nawet jeśli musiał walczyć z wilkami i innymi zwierzętami w lasach o pożywienie, po prostu przyciąga do siebie idiotyzmy rodem z jakiegoś serialu dla nastolatków. W końcu to zwyczajne, nie oglądaliście nigdy chińskich porno bajek?  
Chociaż nawet latające spodki nie pobiją tych wszystkich gości z kablówki, poważnie. Dlatego poczuł prawdziwy szok kiedy dostał żółwią pocztę.  
W liście, którego co prawda nie potrafił odczytać gdyż wujostwu żal było wydawać pieniążki na jego edukacje, było zaproszenie do szkoły dla normalnych inaczej.  
Hulkwall zapraszał!  
Szkoda, że Hejter nie mógł przekazu zrozumieć. Skoro nie mógł go zrozumieć to go zhejcił i olał.  
Poprawił sobie swoje hipsterskie okularki i próbował łowić ryby na starego buta, bo właśnie to robił przed dostaniem listu. Niestety, łowienie w kanalizacji miejskiej nie było chyba najlepszym pomysłem, z drugiej strony... kto by pomyślał, że złote rybki po tych obrzydlistwach tak szybko rosną! I te ich ząbki, liczniejsze od pirani! Można by to opatentować i zbić fortunę.  
Tylko pierw trzeba by nauczyć się pisać.

Z tą myślą, chłopak otrzepał swe nędzne odzienie składające się z przepaski i warstwy kurzu i postanowił wrócić do domu swojego wujka. Ciotka Margarett powinna chyba już wrócić do siebie z tą jej sforą psów myśliwskich. Cały dzień mu zajęło uciekanie przed nimi i ich hejtowanie. Spróbujcie sami, to nie tak łatwo unikać paszczy pełnych pił łańcuchowych i jeszcze im słać pociski tak elokwentne jak woda w sedesie. Bo co ma się wysilać, może i mają większe móżdżki od ciotki Margarett acz i tak dżdżownica więcej by skumała.  
Tak więc postanowił wrócić do domu, gdzie czekała go bardzo dziwna niespodzianka...


	2. 1 Początek historii

Po sześciu dniach i dziewięciu nocach wreszcie udało mu się przedostać na ulicę Harvet Drive. Nie pozwalając aby ślinka mu pociekła przez wzgląd na przekradanie się za McRonaldem, powoli, czujnym okiem wypatrywał obcych istot. Wiedział dobrze, że musi unikać wszelkich ludzkich istnień. Wuj zawsze mu powtarzał, że gdy takie tylko cię zobaczy to zaraz porwie i nerkę sprzeda. Byłaby to tragedia! Nie miałby już ukochany wujaszek awaryjnego budżetu na swoje wakacje.

Stanąwszy przed drzwiami strzepał z siebie wszelkie pluskwy, kwiatki i inne paskustwa i grzecznie jak cywilizowany człowiek zapukał do drzwi. Nie minęła nawet sekunda gdy ciotka Pelargonia przycisnęła nos do szyby. Była wystraszona, Perry mógł to łatwo stwierdzić bo tym dziwnym drganiu w kąciku ust.

W końcu po fakcie, że trzęsła się jak galareta będąc bledsza od kremowo bladej ściany nie mógłby się domyśleć. Kobieta tak blond, że aż siwa z rozmachem otworzyła mu drzwi niemalże trzaskając mu o nie nosem...znaczy z tej drugiej strony, przez co prawie sama oberwała.

-Gdzie żeś się znowu szlajał! - Warknęła nerwowo, znowu próbując przeniknąć nosem szybę.

Hejter zdołał zobaczyć miniaturowe pęknięcia na niegdyś oknie bez skaz.

- Hejciłem ptaki, i jakoś tak wyszło -Wzruszył ramionami zupełnie nie odpowiadając na zadane pytanie. Po krótkiej chwili ciszy, związku ze znudzeniem samego obserwowania stojącej Pelargonii zdecydował się zadać nurtujące go pytanie. Sam był zdziwiony skąd mu się wziął taki troskliwy ton. Wiedział dobrze, że hejci swoja opiekunkę. Po pewnym czasie doszedł do wniosku, iż jego nieskazitelne serce, poruszyła ta wystraszona postać. To była takie "true", że aż zapłakał.

- Czego ciocia tak się stresuje? Jeszcze cioci zmarszczki większe wyjdą i wtedy naprawdę będą ludzie na ulicy wzywać policję, że znowu jakiś mutant z laboratorium Resident od Devil uciekł.

- Dziubeczkowi zdjęliśmy koła od rowerku - Wyszeptała na jednym wydechu, tak cicho, że gdyby nie trąbka przy uchu Hejtera nie mógłby nawet usłyszeć tej szokującej nowiny. Zamarł. Teraz ten drań będzie go gonił na...

-Cioteczko ale te przednie koła czy tylne?

Odpowiedzi nie pamięta. Właściwie to ciężko zapamiętać cokolwiek, gdy akurat ktoś z impetem otworzy drzwi na których drodze stoisz ty.

Na całe szczęście obeszło się tylko na takim ogromnie tycim, tycim wstrząsiku mózgu. Wujek mówił, że to w porządku. W końcu i tak Perry nigdy nie miał mózgu, sprzedali go po trzech dniach po znalezieniu sieroty.

Hejter przypomniał sobie jednak o Dziubusiu. Jego kuzyn miał na imię Frank. Kiedyś na jakimś obiedzie, chwalili się przed sąsiadami, że wyrośnie z chłopaka drugi św. Franciszek.

Być może mieli racje i mali przyjaciele drżą przed jego osobą.

Szkoda, że i Perry był małym, samozwańczym przyjacielem.

Właśnie oto ta postać weszła dziwnym krokiem do salonu. Harry zamrugał. Bez wrzasków, piany czy czekolady na gębie? Coś jest nie tak.

I o dziwo miał rację.

Za Frankiem wszedł chudy jak tyczka i wysoki do sufitu idealnie ogolony jegomość.

Prawdopodobnie trzymał coś przy plecach kuzyna, bo ten był jakoś taki no blady.

-NA ZIEMIE. TO JEST NAPAD. - Po czym zaśmiał się gardłowo i zaszczycił mieszkańców tego mieszkania idealnie białym uśmiechem - Żartuje. Ja do `Arrego

3


	3. Bez wenowy rodział

Cała sytuacja przypominała scenę grozy. Nastała nietypowa cisza, zaś za oknami nagle pociemniało, przez co śnieżnobiałe zęby były jedynym widocznym obiektem możliwym do zauważenia. Słowo "żartuje" wcale nie poprawiło atmosfery w pokoju. Można by rzec, że oczka ludzi i głupi uśmiech Perrego zwiększyły swe rozmiary.  
- No, hopsnijcie mi tu j'akieś bezalkoholwe winko. -Rozbrzmiał głos gościa, na co Pelargonia szybko pobiegła do monopolowego.  
Perry, jakoby w ogóle nie zauważając atmosfery, wypalił elokwentnie  
-A ty kto mutancie?  
-Madryt, acz mówita mi Mad rzeczny. Przybyłem aby dowiedzieć się, czemuż to nie odpowiadasz na żółwią pocztę.  
-Nie umiem czytać - Wzruszył Hejter ramionami, hejtując w duchu wszystkich właścicieli księgarni, którzy to ośmielają się swoimi wyrobami męczyć biednych analfabetów kompleksami.  
-To dobry znak~! - Zaśmiał się gardłowo Madryt, jakby to jakiś szczur mu w przełyku utknął. - Zapraszamy cie do budy, gdzie nauczysz się jak wysadzać ludzi z różdżką w dupie.  
-Brzmi, czadowo! Zapisuje się!  
-To świetnie. Musisz podpisać jeszcze tylko parę świstków - Podstawił mu pod nos plik papierów, gdzie to szczegółówo opisane było, w czym to Hulkward nie ponosi odpowiedzialności. Wiadomo normalne sprawy jak "zostanie zamordowanym przez profesora ze wścieklizną na punkcie szamponu", "ewoluowanie w karmę dla pupilków ochroniarza szkoły" czy też "stanie się magicznym pojemnikiem na duszę jakiegoś świra"  
Urzędy, gorsze świństwa do podpisania dają, tak wicć Perry nawet nie czytając (bo i tak nie potrafił) z radością podpisał wszystkie papierzyska ślicznym bazgrałem.  
-No i cycyuś glancuś! -Wyszczerzył swoje śnieżnobiałe kły, szanowny "Mad rzeczny" -Wezmę cię na aleje Poprzeczną, byś pakunki załatwił i wio do szkoły! Spodoba ci się.  
Czy Perry mógł się nie zgodzić widząc euforie u Madryta?  
Raczej nie, miał jeszcze tą kapkę rozsądku w swojej łepetynie.  
Natychmiast wyruszyli z domu, nawet nie czekając na napoje ciotki Pelargoni. Wujaszek uśmiechał się błogo, jakby myślał, że śmierć zechciała sobie odejść, bez robienia mu krzywdy.  
Ale i tak nikogo nie obchodzi jego los...więc co się dalej mogło dziać?  
Ano, zwykłe zakupy, wybór różdżki, obrazkowa wersja historii Hulwaldu (ryszająca się!)  
Po czym dostał numerek kanału na Londyńskiej ulicy, w który ma wskoczyć 1 Września...teraz tylko czekać do jutra!


End file.
